Heritage
by musicmaniac97
Summary: Angie Watson experiences the same intense, surreal dream that feels extremely realistic. It is always the same one every night & every time it gets ever more realistic & dangerous. Will she ever overcome these horrific dreams? Meanwhile, Angie & her family have to move to London in their Aunt Moira's old home. What adventures will Angie embark in London? Will there be any answers?
1. The Dream

Chills hit her body before she entered her bed. The cool crisp air was losing its grip off her and she slowly tucked herself under the warm, inviting blankets. Her body was relaxing, every muscle loosened from the gripping stress and pain suffered throughout the day. The relaxation overwhelmed her whole body and soon it started to grasp a hold on her eyes; fluttering softly like butterfly wings, closing drearily and tiredly. Soon this 14 year old girl was dreaming of blissful drops and glimpses of happiness and she could not have been in a happier, securer place.

Floating contently in the air with no worries over filling her peaceful little mind, she felt a warm, soothing feeling slip into her hand. It grasped her hand softly but with enough grip to make her feel safe. With her lovely golden locks wisping across her face, she gradually turns her head to see what has taken hold of her fragile and delicate hand. What she sees fills her with a light bubbly feeling of joy that tossed and turned throughout her body. It was another hand! Her eyes were locked on that hand. It was tanned and slightly rough but soft at the same time; strong but caring. Her eyes were now following the tanned muscular arms attached to the hand and her eyes were now making their way up to the shoulders and neck. Their skin was slightly dirty and very firm but you could tell that it was soft like babies' skin. This person screamed of joy and adventure. The girl let out a huge gasp as her eyes fell on the boy's face. His eyes of swirling shimmering blue, showed a glint of mischievous as well as adventure. They were determined yet playful and were filled with many exhilarating experiences in which the girl was curious to seek out. How, she could stare into those eyes for a thousand years! Admiration grew more and more towards this boy. She was so intrigued and so amazed by this miraculously handsome boy.  
However, suddenly that warmth she felt with him started to fly out of her body and fear grew deep inside her heart. Chills were running throughout her spine. She no longer felt that she was floating but rather falling vigorously towards her cold painful death. She was falling ever so fast but also ever so long. Fear was building up in her body slowly travelling through each and every muscle. There has been no such horror felt than what she experienced throughout her fall. The terror made its way up to her throat and soon escaped out her mouth making a terrible, blood-curdling scream. But it wasn't long until the scream was blocked by the sound of SPLASH! And with that she broke the surface of deep crystal blue causing a terribly noisy and immensely large splash. Tingles of pain rushed through her nerves creating a stinging sensation over her whole body. She started to shiver at the icy cold water that surrounded. It was nipping at every place possible. Although how awful the situation, she still held hope tightly in her heart and used all of what was left in her strength to submerge to the surface. After successfully obtaining air, she slightly celebrated at her victory but eventually that celebration came to a halt as she got suddenly pulled down into the watery depths of despair. No matter how much she fought back, there was no way in getting out of the grip of what was tugging her under. She tried her best not to lose hope but completely failed in the end. In a matter of seconds the girl gave up and she was rapidly losing air. Face turning blue, vision becoming blurry, she took one last glance up into the light above her and she sees the peaceful waters flowing elegantly around her. The colours of aqua blue and lime green swirled harmoniously in the glistening light above. It was a magnificent sight to see and although terrified, the girl felt like she belonged and thus became at peace before blacking out unconsciously and drowning.

"Ange. Angie! Angela, wake up! Wake up! Angela Jane Watson!"  
Soon the girl shot up out of her bed, tumbling down onto the cluttered ground. She was breathing heavily and was incredibly shaken by the sudden noise.

"Whoa, Angie! No need to be so ancy." An annoying little voice exclaimed.

"Well...it's...ugh...give me one moment." Angela replied running out of breath while doing so.

"Wow! That must have been some hectic dream you had there." The annoying young girl uttered, fixing her blonde straight hair afterwards.

"Shut up! Just leave me alone, Lily! I'm tired. I need my beauty sleep." Angela moaned, tucking herself back under her blankets.

"It's 8:13! You have already slept in! Come on! You have to get up! It's the last day of school before we move!" Lily yelled desperately.

"Crap! Did you say that it is 8 already?" Angela shot out anxiously.

"Yes! 8:13 and now 8:15! So hurry up! You have got 15 minutes before mum is leaving so quickly. Let's go!" Lily explained.

Angela immediately jumped out of her bed frantically, ran to her bag, organised her books, grabbed some lunch money, then brushed her hair forcefully almost ripping out her entire hair, chucked her uniform on, slathered jam on some toast and then shoved it down her throat, brushed her teeth harshly almost making her gums bleed and then resided to her aqua blue school bag, picking it up and slapping it to her back. It was as if she was lightning, zooming off to different corners of the house.

"Ahh. All done." She sighed and then casually looked to her clock to see how much time she had left.

"Wow! 5 minutes to spare! Yes! That has to be some sort of record" She cheered.

Angela grabbed her phone off charge and slipped it into her pocket. Then, she trotted gaily towards her mirror to see the treachery she made of herself. She gasped as soon as her eyes met the mirror. It was horrible! With her last five minutes she adjusted her appearance neatly, tying her hair in a bun, rolling up her sleeves, adding a hair band to her head and putting in her stud earrings. As she looked herself up and down in the mirror, she became satisfied with her appearance. She sighed half contently, half sorrow.

"Last day. I better make it count." She said gloomily.

She then gazed around her empty and lonely bedroom. Everything was packed; ready to move and be shipped off to London. Angela never fully understood why her family was moving to London. Even though London is almost like a second home to Angie (because her and her family went up during the holidays to meet their Aunt Moira every year who was very kind and generous but also mysterious in many ways too), she had so many memories here in her home at Melbourne. How could she just possibly leave this all behind? But it was no use. She already tried convincing her parents to let her stay but nothing worked. There were so many goodbyes to say in such a short time. How she will miss this entire place that she called home!

"Goodbye, bedroom. Thanks for always comforting me when getting nightmares. Thank you for being my shoulder to lean on when having those bad days. Thank you for not leaking any secrets to which I and my friends shared. Thank you for letting me express my true personality and just all round letting me be myself. Thank you for being there when I needed you. I wish I didn't have to go but there is nothing I can do. I will miss you very much" Angela confessed dramatically almost tearing up at her speech.

"You are such a loser! You do know that we don't leave until tomorrow and what are these secrets you were speaking of?" Lily interrupted scornfully.

"Rack off! This is none of your bees wax! And way to ruin the moment. Gosh you are so irritating!" Angela replied frustratingly.

"Okay, whoa! I am not the crazy person talking to a wall here and anyways mum is waiting to leave so let's go!" Lily commanded.

"Alright! I'm coming!" Angela exclaimed, tying her shoes in doing so.

Soon they were in the car and departed towards the school.

"I know this is going to be hard on you girls. I know it won't be easy to leave your friends, family and home but just know we have good reason for moving and I am sure you guys will make plenty of new friends in London." Mum consoled.

"And what is this reason for moving? Huh. I know dad's job got transferred to there but you said there was something else. What is it then, mum?" Angela snapped harshly.

"Well, we have been trying to keep this a secret from you girls because we don't want to hurt you but we decided that it's time to tell you girls the truth...Aunt Moira has...unexpectedly passed away..."

"What?!" The girls shouted simultaneously.

"Yes. We are going to her funeral next Saturday. We found out that she has left her house and money to us in her will. That is where we will be staying until we find a house that we can afford. However Moira has insisted in her will that we live there as a family because that is all she wanted- for us to live with her together at her house and be happy." Mum hiccupped a bit after finishing that sentence.

"How could you not tell us?" Angela said depressingly, wiping a tear away from her eyes. Aunt Moira was like her grandma. She used to tell stories, tuck us in at night, sing lullabies, play games; anything which would make a child happy till the day would end. She was truly the most amazing and kindest person in the whole world. You couldn't have gotten a more caring person. This was absolutely devastating news for the girls. Aunt Moira was very dear to them. How would they live in her house with the constant reminders of her? So many memories would trigger the fact that she is deceased and never to come back.

"It just was so hard and I and your father were still mourning from it. We just didn't know how to break it to you girls and it got prolonged and you know... Well girls we are here. I will talk to you about it when we get home." Mum answered gently.

The girls hurried out of the car and said their quick farewells to their mum.

"Bye mum!"

"See you later!"

And soon the bell rang reminding the students that it was time for Roll Call. Oh, what a painful, sorrowful day this will be! So many goodbyes in such little time.


	2. Goodbyes

Angie's P.O.V  
I was walking down the concrete stairs sorrowfully after 5th period, not being able to escape the unhappy thoughts surrounding me. I still was traumatised after the bad news of my aunt. I couldn't believe that she's dead let alone the fact we were actually going to live in her house! I mean, that's beyond weird. It's...it's... It is just so bizarre...  
"Ange! Angie, wait up!" My best friend Claudia yelled.

"Oh, hey Claudia. How was science?"

"Bit of a drag. We had that sub. Uhh...What's her name?...Miss Reynolds! Yeh that's her name!" She answered a bit too enthusiastically.

"Oi. What's up?" She nagged.

"Nothing. Nothing. Just this is the last day you know?" I answered sadly.

"Yeah. I know. I can't believe how fast it's gone! So tomorrow you're gone?" She uttered a bit more gloomy.

"Yep. Tomorrow I'm off to London. Absolutely alone and forgotten. Suffering in the depths of despair. Falling deeper and deeper into the cold chills of depression." I exclaimed dramatically and slightly sarcastic.

"Alright, drama queen!" She cautioned playfully. "So... I'm really going to miss you!"  
Ugh... I knew this moment was coming and I was dreading the thought of it coming up. Not only will it be awkward and embarrassing but sad and depressing too. This is going to be so painful. She is my best friend for goodness sake! How am I going to live without her. She is my other part. My fitting puzzle piece. Although she is totally opposite to me, we get along so well. I guess science applies to relationships. Opposites do attract! What I lack in she makes up for it and what she is weak in, I give her the strength for it. We are the perfect pair! The perfect best friends! We can't even have a serious fight without bursting out in laughter from how stupid we are. If there was anything or anyone that I would miss the most, it would be Claudi. Oh, I am going to miss her so much! Oh, crap! The tears are already coming! How humiliating!

"I'm gonna miss you too!" I bursted out with tears. Soon we embraced and I never wanted to let go of her.

"I wish I could take you with me!" I sobbed still hugging my friend. By this point I think everyone who walked by us just stood and stared at the theatrical scene. I even think someone was videoing as at some point.

"I know!" Claudia sniffed and then pulled back from our embrace. Her eyes became red and puffy and glistened from the glassy layer of water which covered her eyes. "But, you have to go. Go and view it as a vacation. Maybe that will make it feel all better. Go explore the city. Meet the queen! Make silly faces at the English guards! Get swept away by Peter Pan! And for me, P-L-E-A-S-E! Find One Direction for heaven's sake and bag the crap out of them!" She stopped and giggled slightly. Even I had a little chuckle at that. "Besides, we have phones. We have Facebook. God, No Instagram!Too many pictures of food and selfies! Hell, None of that please! But, we have Skype. It'll be fine!"

"Yeah. But, you and I both know that long-distance relationships never seem to work out. Lets face it! You and I weren't made to be! I think this is time for us to break-up." I exclaimed sarcastically with a cheeky grin. We both ended up cacking ourselves! It was good to have a bit of a laugh. I don't think I would've coped if our farewell was all serious and depressing. Claudia knows me too well to make it like that.

"Close your eyes!" Claudia suddenly demanded.

"Um. Okay? Nothing bad is going to happen right? I won't be kidnapped, shoved into some trunk or pushed off a cliff?" I expressed.

"What? How did you know?!" Claudi admitted sarcastically. I grimaced back poking my tongue out at her. "Come on! Just close them!" She moaned.

"Okay, but remember I have no health insurance, so you are paying for any harm done to me physically or emotionally." I asserted seriously but in a joking matter.

"Oh, shut up! and move!"

Suddenly I found my eyes being forced shut and my body being dragged against the gravel beneath me. My collar was choking my neck, my feet were burning from being lugged across the small sharp rocks underneath me and my bag full of books weighing like stones was pulling me down nearly making me collapse.

"Ow! That hurts! I told you I don't have any insurance you know!" I shouted slightly irritated.

"We're here! Don't look yet!"

Soon the tense grip was getting released from my shoulders and I was finally able to relax after being pummelled by small fly rocks. Soon I heard muffled arguments and whispers then suddenly Claudi spoke up.

"Okay. You can open them now!"

I cautiously opened one eye, spying to see if the 'coast was clear'. Then my other eye instantly bursted open at the joyful sight.

"Surprise!" A gigantic crowd blasted.

A tear of happiness filled my eyes at the beautiful scene. There right in front of me was a large card almost as tall as me! with the heading 'Cheerio Mate! We'll sure miss you, love!' and it had writing everywhere in every possible nook and cranny in all sorts of colours. It was absolutely magnificant! Everyone was there; Megan (Megs), Kirsty (Kirsty-Loo), Danielle (Dani), Nikita (Nikki), Jenna (Jen) and Jake, Nadia (Nadi), Allison (Ally), Ellie (Elle) and even Shaniqua (Shay Shay). But what also caught my eye was the tall guitar-shape present which had me written all over it.

"Wow! Awww! You guys are the best!" I exclaimed nearly bursting in tears.

"This is just a little something to say that we will miss you, that we hope you may have a safe trip and that you never forget us in your move to London." Kirsty expressed compassionately. She always has been so caring and kind. There is not one flaw which I could pick at her. Never have I seen her get truly mad or angry. She is the closest person to perfection in the world. She is one of the most encouraging people I have ever known. I don't know what I would do without her! I will miss her.

"We have been planning this for two weeks and everyone put in to buy you this gift which we know you are going to love and play every day with while you live in your new home at London." Dani explained. We have always seemed to click. Maybe because of our constant obsession with Peter Pan and Jeremy Sumpter. However recently that obsession has died down in me and I never really want to talk about it anymore. I guess I sort of got depressed after finding out that I am moving and it was even more frustrating that I found out we were moving to the one place where Peter Pan is known to visit. It's like I was getting teased or something. I loved Peter Pan but I hate moving away from home. Therefore, stubborn me, refused to give in to such excitement and I decided to never mention Peter Pan again! But anyways, Dani always make me laugh and she always likes to make situations so awkward however I eventually got used to it after a while. Another thing she usually does is try to corrupt my innocence as much as possible and laugh at my naivety. Ahh! I will miss her quirkiness. I will miss her.

"Can you guess what it is?" Megs remarked playfully. She shared my interest in music. We used to always talk about singing techniques, songs we liked, when our next performance exam was; all that sort of stuff. She loved to throw sarcasm at me at every opportunity at me. She makes me laugh also. I just feel so comfortable around and feel I can express anything. I will miss her.

"Uhh... Is it a piano?" I replied lightheartedly knowing exactly what it was. A burst of fake laughs were followed after my bad joke.

"Why don't you find out and see?" Claudia gestured.

I walked towards my present which was wrapped beautifully in a Disney patterned wrapping paper. I grappled one of the edges of the wrapping paper and tore it viciously to reveal my wonderful gift. I gasped as my true gift revealed itself. Man, my friends knew me too well.

"What?! Is that a dreadnought acoustic?" I questioned. Everyone replying in a nod and childish grins.

"Look! There's more!" Nikki replied pointing to a marking on the guitar.

"Wait! Is that?...Is that?" I stuttered with my jaw dropping at the most incredible sight.

"A signature from Bruno Mars?...Yep."

A gigantic scream leapt out of my throat unintentionally. I could not believe it. How? What? Why? When? Aaaah!This is incredible! I was so thrilled that I ended up jumping up and down almost bumping my head into the sky. Joy and excitement was beyond on what I was feeling. It was exhilarating!

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! But how? It must of cost a fortune!" I managed to leak out.

"Oh, we have our ways and like Kirsty said. We all put in for it." Claudia explained with the biggest smirk on her face.

"This is amazing! Truly, guys. This is the best thing anyone has ever done...for...me..." I choked up, suddenly feeling a rush of grief pass through me. Everyone realised my sudden change emotionally.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Kirsty consoled patting my back reassuringly.

"Yeah. It's just...I can't believe that I'm...leaving you guys!" I confessed, tasting my salty bitter tears and sniffling up a storm.

Soon everyone huddled in to comfort me. It was glad to know that I had such great, reliable friends. I don't know how I'll cope leaving them. Oh, I wish that warm cuddly moment lasted forever! How I dreaded to come to this part! No one said a word but rather everyone came up to me individually giving me a warm embrace. With every person that embraced me, I whispered sadly "I will miss you." Soon when everyone left my arms, I noticed in the background that my mum was here waiting for me to come and with that I sucked up all my sadness into one sniffle to make my quick goodbye speech.

"I can't mention enough how much it means to me for you guys to do something like this. It is truly thoughtful of you guys. I can honestly say that I will miss every single one of you. I can't imagine a life without you guys, especially with you, Claudi! Claudia, thanks for making this so much easier yet so much more harder. I wish I could fold you up and pack you in my suitcase to come with me but I know that can't happen. So thanks for always being there for me. Thanks for making me laugh in the most depressing moments and encourage me when I was in doubt. Making me feel like I was the best. Which I was by the way! But, yeah! I truly couldn't have asked for a better best friend. I think that if there was anyone I would miss the most, it would be you! Goodbye Claudi! Goodbye everyone!"

My eyes now a bright red and puffy and my nose clogged, I rushed to Claudi and gave her one last tight hug that I wish I could never let go. Tears now rolling rapidly down my face, I took one last look at my best friend and everyone else whom I loved and waved a weak goodbye to them. They were just as gloomy as I was but they attempted to cover it up to make me feel better. Body now drained emotionally, I used all my left over energy to grab my gift and card that my wonderful friends gave me and strutted towards mum's car. I carefully pushed my card and guitar into the back and hopped into the car chucking my bag on the floor. I strapped on my seat belt and took one last glance out to my friends. There I saw everyone waving enthusiastically yet sadly at the same time. Another tear came strolling down my cheek and with one last breath; I mouthed one last "Goodbye."


	3. TapTapTap

Bitterness, pain, agony, freezing, torture are hardly even enough words to describe the suffering I was feeling. By now I thought I would've loss all consciousness however, to my unfortunate surprise, I was feeling every single anguishing moment of the horribleness surrounding me. For the entire time of this excruciating experience, my lungs had that unbearable pain of when they're about to collapse. It felt like all my energy and strength was being strained sufferably out of my body. My legs and throat were most painful of all. It felt like someone was slowly slicing my throat then started viciously pouring salt into my wound before ripping out my vocal chords. My legs felt they were being contorted cruelly with my bones bending and moulding abnormally and in a very disturbing and most dreadful way. I was so exhausted and anguished by the end of it, that all I wanted to do was black out and not remember the malicious torment. My wearied eyes started to flutter to remove the sting that the salt in the ocean brought to them. For the first time during my distressing journey, I saw my kidnapper, my murderer.

Her eyes were cold and hollow, giving out no emotion. The more I stared into them, the more shivers ran down my spine. Her skin was deathly pale and had a slimy texture. It was so pale it could almost be described as green. Her hair was extremely long and was a red velvet colour; most of her body was covered by her magnificent fiery hair. Just as she started to raise her slimy webbed hand in an attacking position, fright came over me and I forced my eyes shut to prepare the deathly pain. However, immediately after I closed my eyes, I woke up shaken like it was just some mere nightmare.

* * *

I was huffing and puffing, trying to grasp as much oxygen as I could. I looked around to see my surroundings and I found myself on the plane heading towards London. Everyone around me was fast asleep except for the odd ones here and there watching a movie or listening to music.

Man that was some dream! But, this felt like no dream at all. It was so vivid and dark to the point I felt like it was real. I could feel every agonising pain; water rushing into my lungs, sharp tingles running through my spine, the bitter cold nipping at me. I could even smell all that the salty sea had to offer and hear the running water in my ears swishing here and there. And there is no doubt how clearly I saw those eyes; those hollow, disturbing, lifeless eyes staring me down. That all couldn't have been some sort of dream, but yet it had to be, didn't it? You see recently as I have been growing up and 'maturing' as my mum said, I started to become scared, scared of the fact of growing old and dying. Ever since I have been thinking that, my dreams have become so intense and lifelike; not like the regular blurry, fantastical ones that you're supposed to have and not feel an ounce of pain. Sometimes I even try to avoid falling asleep because I am so petrified of having those nightmares. When will this craziness end! I will probably die of a heart attack before I could solve it! _Sigh. _I wish this will end soon…

* * *

_ Tap. Tap. Tap_

"Huh?" I whispered to myself, locking away all my recent thoughts and focusing my attention on the distraction. I looked around to see where the racket was coming from.

_ Tap. Tap. Tap_

I turned my head quickly to the noise. The window? What could possibly be tapping at an airplane window, thousands of metres up in the air? Over bound with curiosity, I sneakily peaked into it to discover the maker of the commotion. Once opening the shutter, my eyes fell onto something literally unbelievable. I suddenly gasped loudly! I have seen those eyes, those eyes of mischievous and adventure. Yes, that's right everyone! It was a boy outside of my airplane window! But how? This is just simply impossible. Yet it was happening right before me. Those eyes! I know them somewhere but where? And that cheeky grin with the cutest dimples in the corners of his mouth, why do I know that smile? It all doesn't really make sense. I nearly fell out of my seat by the excitement and confusion. I must be imagining this! The boy was now laughing at my confused and worried expression. I must be dreaming! How could he be flying, soaring next to the plane without any fear coming over him? Wait! It can't be? You have got to be kidding! There is no way that he is Pe…No! I am not mentioning his name. It can't be! It's not! It is just your figurative imagination. Just calm down Ange and close your eyes and the matter will go away.

I then shut my eyes and then opened them slowly and carefully. I was instantly relieved as my eyes fell upon an empty window. After being satisfied that I was definitely daydreaming, I pulled down the shutters and resided in my cosy little corner in which I slowly started to fall asleep but just as I was about to dwindle off something prevented me from getting comfortable.

_ Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Oh, no!" I moaned stressfully.

"Will I ever get any peace?" I exclaimed, knowing that I will probably never get the answer that I want from that question.

* * *

"Good Morning Ladies and Gentlemen! This is your captain speaking. It's a wonderful sunny morning at London. It is now 9:00am British Summer Time and we are about to arrive at our stop in London, England. Landing will take approximately 5 minutes and before we arrive we'd like to say thank you for choosing QANTAS airline. You're the reason why we fly."

* * *

As I walked off the plane sleepily almost tripping from falling asleep (seeing as London is 9 hours behind us and it would probably be around midnight at home), I realised gloomily and bitterly that this would be my home from now on. I sneered at the thought of it. Australia is my home. It is where all my family is. You can't simply just make new family! It's impossible! There is no way London can take that away from me. It's unfair! It's injustice! _Sigh _I just wish I could've found a way to stay home.

It's not that London is bad. It isn't, truly. I actually really liked the city. Whenever we used to come to visit Aunt Moira, I had the best memories with her. But…but you see that's just the thing! London is starting to build such a bad reputation in my memory. I mean, my Aunt just passing and me getting ripped away from my friends and family, it is all London's fault! I blame you London! You took my grandma figure away, you make me live in a place I truly don't want to live in, you tear me apart from the ones I love, you make me live my life in agony and because of this you are making me seriously insane! That is when I started balling my eyes out. I couldn't help but feel hatred and anguish. I had to just let it all go.

"What is the matter, sweetie?" Mum queried sympathetically.

I whimpered back. "I just want to go home!"

"Aww! I know, darling! It's hard! I have been struggling with it as well. It's not nice to be away from all my friends and family and it must be just as difficult for you too. But, unfortunately you are just going to have to accept that this will be your new home. And what a lovely new home it will be. It's a great place to have a great new start, a fresh, new, clean palette in which you will be able to encounter very big and thrilling adventures! It'll be okay. You are strong! I know that both you and I will be able to break down this barrier and live a happy and joyous life. Even when you think that there is no hope, keep on fighting and striving because soon you will be able to break free! Okay?" Mum reassured me gently.

I nodded as positively as I could and wiped away my tears to show mum that I was cheering up. I gave her a sudden hug in which I grasp as tightly as I could. Ears were starting to roll down my cheek again and I whispered softly to my mum.

"Thank You, Mum!"

"You're welcome, sweetie! Now come one. Let's go to Aunt Moi…I mean **our **new house." She replied sweetly and gave me an amazing uplifting look that even cheered me up after being so down in the dumps. I'm so glad I have her. I love mum so much and I think I can cope as long as she always has my back which I know she always will.

After going to a thousand desks and through hundreds of securities, we finally made it into a car and headed to our new home. The car trip was really quiet since everyone was already suffering the effects of jet lag. Sleeping on our trip seemed a whole lot quicker; what would've been an hour, felt like 10 minutes and I was so glad that I didn't have to hear Lily's whinging and complaining which unfortunately mum and dad had to suffer through the entire trip.

After passing many buildings and go through heaps of traffic we finally arrived at the familiar house.

"We're here, finally!" Lily cried

We were soon off unpacking all our bags out of the car and taking them to each room which mum assigned us to do. In a matter of 1000 hours of complaining, hard-labour, stress, yelling and tension, everything was in its place and my whole family was able to relax. I decided to go upstairs to my new bedroom, which in fact was Aunt's bedroom when she was a child. I didn't know how I was going to cope with all this; living in a place with so many sad yet happy memories. I guess I will just have to take it step by step and see what it brings.

Soon I was upstairs and about to turn the knob to enter my new bedroom. As I walked in hesitantly, I notice how sweet the little room was. The walls were painted a light pastel green with a lovely vintage architrave which had carved pictures in it. I knew instantly what the picture was but I just ignored it not worrying about it. All around the room was white antique furniture which all seemed to match or complement each other. On one of the walls there was a large, aged bureau with a mirror on the top. There were flowers everywhere and right in the middle of the room across from the window was a gorgeous looking bed with more beautiful carvings embedded into it. It was covered by a charming, floral bed cover which was a pale pink colour. It worked harmoniously with the colour palette. Next to the bed was a delightful little bedside table which had a wonderful and bright vase of flowers and near it was a golden picture frame with a photo that made a tear wander down my rosy cheeks. It was me and Aunt Moira!

When I was 6 years old I helped Aunt Moira with her gardening and we had such a beautiful time that mum couldn't help but take photos. Aunt Moira and I were fulfilling every glorious moment that had. We both looked so content and peaceful. There was not one thing that could've ruined the joy that we both shared on that day. It was a fantastically perfect day. Another tear drop fell as I realised that this room was probably meant for me. Aunt Moira must of done all this, upkeep all this and clean it every day just for me to live in and stay with her. I even saw my favourite books that she used to read to me, stacked there upon a shelf. That wonderful woman had gone through all her effort just to keep me pleased and comfortable and happy!

It was now when the trickle of tears turned into a waterfall. Sobbed hard and sobbed loud. You could hear my whimpering from down stairs. My face was turning red; my eyes stung, my body curled up in a ball and my breathing became incredibly unsteady. It was all a treacherous sight! I was so gathered up into my sobs that I couldn't hear a noise that was coming from the window. It would've sounded oddly familiar and distinct if I had heard it.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

I was so gathered up in unhappy thoughts and cries that I didn't even hear the window fly open or feel a gust of wind sway through. I just wept and wept until I couldn't produce any more tears. I couldn't help but feel sorrow. However, soon my body jolted in shock as I heard an unfamiliar voice which was warm and slightly croaky speaking towards me.

"Girl. Why are you crying?"


	4. Sneaky Shadow

Angie's P.O.V

"Girl. Why are you crying?" those are the words that flew at the back of my head. I hesitated to turn so that I could let the remark sink in. The voice was unfamiliar yet the phrase was definitely distinct. The voice in which uttered these words was warm, cuddly and full of concern and yet curiosity. However, you could notice the slight tinges of playfulness and mischievous in his vocals.

And those words! I know them! How could I not? Being an ex-fan of Pet... I mean...you know who I am talking about. I am not saying his name or even thinking of it, though.

However that phrase, it is just taunting me. Any other words would've been fine, but no it had to be _**that**_ phrase so that it could irritate the crap out of me. They are the undeniable words of Wendy Darling are they not! However this person said _"Girl" _instead_ "Boy". _Well, that can be explained because obviously I am not a boy, though something about all of this doesn't sit well on my stomach. The fact there is a stranger in my room made shivers run down my spine. I started to crept out at the thought of a psycho stalker in my room. That could be a high chance or possibility. I was just about to scream but then a thought came over me. Those words were so calm and soft, that it felt like I was at complete ease when I heard it; his warm, sweet voice. It was so soothing and comforting. There was no way that this person intended to harm me in any way.

Though, I was a bit too late for that thought to settle into my mind and I ended up turning around and shrieking at him to go away.

"Who are you? Get out of my room! What are you, a stalker? Get out of here!"

Unfortunately, I was so blinded by fear and anger that I couldn't even get a glimpse of the suspect. All I could pick out was the sound of a gush of wind and a bang from the window slamming down. But then there was another thump and almost a snapping sound but I couldn't figure out what the cause of these noises was.

I staggered towards the window. Lifting it up and wondering where on earth this boy could've gone to, I realised the familiarity of all of this. I am not too oblivious to realise that this is all related to...to…let's just say a very well-known story of a boy who doesn't grow up. But it can't be true! It is merely a story and nothing more. There is no way that _that_ is linked to this in any way. It's not! So I just won't think about it. I shut the window without hesitation at that thought and stammered my way across room. I then started to mumble to myself.

"It is nothing, just mind tricks! I will not, I cannot and I won't believe in..."

* * *

Third Person P.O.V

All of a sudden Angie stopped her mumbles as her eyes caught something which she had seen before. She slowly walked towards the destination of it as if in a trance, pondering whether or not she should keep on proceeding. Once she got there she stopped, thinking of whether taking a look at the familiar item or not.

Whilst Angie was assessing her options, something else was sneakily happening behind her. For a moment Angie felt that something wasn't quite right but she just brushed the feeling over. But what Angie didn't know, was that some mysterious creature had some mischievous intentions for her.

As Angie was cautiously grabbing a book on the shelf, a human shaped darkness, a shadow was creeping on the wall closing in on her silhouette. Angie felt a slight quiver run through her blood as her body was trying to warn her about the events that were about to come. Again though, Angie just shook off the feeling for her curiosity of this book was more bound than that of her fear of this unknown cause. And because of this, Angie delved herself into more trouble and deepened her adventures in which would be soon to come.

At the moment when Angie opened that old and sacred book, her body froze as a deep lost feeling ran through her emotions. Unexpectedly, the cheeky silhouette ripped Angie's shadow off her body viciously yet in a frisky manner. It playfully snickered and then attached itself quickly and mischievously to Angie's body.

Angie was horrified at the feeling of it. It was like fire and water were forced to be friends. It felt like her mind was letting in another mind and that it was cramming itself into it. It was as if someone was trying to take control, like her memories were fighting to still keep alive. Her body attempted to reject the troublesome shadow however there was something that was preventing it from doing so. It was something that was burning vigorously in both Angie and the shadow- the wanting to run away and never grow up. It was because of this, the shadow had attached itself originally to Angie. It saw it in her eyes; the willing of never growing up and the seeking of adventure. Although it may have been tamed within her, she still had the desires of it and they had grown ever deeper since the arrival in London.

Now trembling rapidly and confused on what was happening to her, Angie let out a big groan using all of her strength to pull herself up onto the bed beside her. And it was then, once she was up upon the bed, that she had given up. And in doing so she exposed weakness. She started to flutter her eyes off to sleep trying to rid of the uncomfortable, horrific feeling.

The shadow had won its victory but not without fight. Angie's memories and personality was still lingering but the shadow was sure of slowly erasing it as time went by. She would be soon gone and in the shadows hands. What would be left of her would be only her appearance. But, the shadow wasn't bothered at all. He knew now that his plan was working and that there would nothing that could stop him. Nothing at all! Or so he thought.

* * *

Soon Angela was deep asleep, dreaming the same dream as always. The shadow dived in at this opportunity. It would be easier to take control without the struggling from the girl. So like a puppet master, the shadow jumped out of bed with both legs spread apart and hands on hips creating a strong stance. At the same time Angela mimicked the movement as if the shadow and she were one. Therefore, anything the shadow would do, Angela would do the same thing while she was asleep.

Angela and what is now her new shadow trotted along the room carefully but light-heartedly, almost frolicking in a sense. They now were heading towards the window when right in the middle their skipping both shadow and body tripped over an object on the floor. The shadow became irritated at missing such a thing in the middle of the path. However, because of its curiosity and mischievous nature it decided to explore the peculiar item. Once coming to it, he didn't know what it was for he had forgotten what books were. He made Angela pick up the book opening it up and shaking it forcefully. It probably wasn't the greatest idea since the book was quite a decent age and very frail. However, after shaking it, another object fell out of the book and it wasn't a page but a small sac with a letter attached to it. The shadow was ecstatic with his new discovery and thought how clever he was. It was a rather cocky creature as well as a childish one.

It then made Angie reach for the small pouch and made her open very quickly and impatiently. What the shadow found was the ticket back home and something in which will make this whole process a lot quicker. Yes, indeed he knew what the glowing, golden substance was and he knew of its power. It was decided that only half of the dust would be used on the trip just in case it might be needed later on. However, he found that rather unlikely since soon they would be able to have the power once again without the need of the magical dust.

The shadow was not one bit interested in the note for he didn't know how to read. Besides, the importance of it was nothing compared to the fairy dust that was just uncovered. But he didn't bother to touch it and just left it on the sac where it had been originally.

Soon he made Angie pour some fairy dust into her hand then she proceeded to throw it up in the air, making it sprinkle all over her body. Just as the dust came over it sparkled magnificently in the moonlight and was a very beautiful sight to look at.

As soon as the dust hit Angie's body, she felt warmth and comfort; like she belonged. Her usual, terrible nightmare that she was having, started to disappear and soon she felt as peaceful as ever. She was so tranquil. The magical dust allowed her to have glorious dreams and let her to be completely stress free. In her dreams she felt like she was floating amongst the clouds and soaring gracefully through the sky. Soon in her bedroom, her body started to lift off the ground and levitate from her sudden happiness.

The shadow felt so free and so alive. It was in its place, in its element. He took a moment to embrace the feeling of flying. How it loved the thrill of soaring high amongst the beautiful breeze! Once it had taken a moment, it took off along with Angie who was indeed the unfortunate puppet for the shadow. They zoomed through the sky, passing many buildings in which half were asleep and half awake. They looked to the stars, begging them to open the skies so that they could embark their amazing adventures. The stars intern replied and granted their plead, shining the brightest that they had ever shone. They glistened beautifully in the night sky, especially the one second to the right. That one star to the right glittered so brightly, that that star alone could've lit up the whole night sky. It was a magnificent sight to see.

Angie and the shadow were now rising higher; higher than anyone has ever trekked before. The shadow and Angie were loving excitement from the wind gushing in their faces, the wonderful feeling of weightlessness and the absolute freedom in the sky. It was a feeling that no one can describe ever in a life time. Both shadow and Angie were full of bliss and ecstasy. Neither one of them could've been in a happier place as they set off for the second star to the right seeking an awfully big adventure…

* * *

Angie P.O.V

My eyes started to flicker as the sun shown brightly in my face. I felt so carefree and flamboyant; without any cause or stress. My body felt so exhilarating like I could do anything, anything at all. I savoured the moment before opening my eyes fully. As my eyes widely opened and I was up and awake, I realised suddenly that I was floating high in the sky above the shimmering ocean, heading to some mysterious island. After seeing that I was flying, I was beginning to doubt myself and my happy, blissful expression on my face started to fade and I began to panic. Then, eventually instead of floating in the clouds amongst the wind, I was falling drastically fast and fear paralysed my body. I was plunging to the water, in which I knew what was to come in its bitter cold as I have had this dream a billion times. I wasn't looking forward to it; the unbearable pain and torture. I tried my hardest to think of a happy thought yet nothing joyous was to come so it was nearly impossible to think a happy thought at this point. This when I started to scream; screaming so loud that my own ears couldn't stand the shrill and I started to deafen. Everything seemed to slow down, as I plummeted down towards the inevitable torture coming my way.

Now kicking my legs and waving my arms frantically, I prepared myself to slam into the stinging waters. I was getting close now and in a few seconds I would be sinking into the depths of despair, being dragged forcefully and being tormented beyond repair. I closed my eyes before I could hit the cruel waters, expecting to feel the sting from splashing any moment now. However, I suddenly felt something slip into my hand which was warm, strong and comforting and I was being pulled up from the water and then instantly flipping onto someone's back. I then afterwards heard a hearty, playful chuckle which sounded that of a newborn's first laugh. I was then being lifted up through the air, soaring high in the sky on the back of the boy in whom I know never grows up. A sense of relief washed over my face and I was now grasping tight almost digging my nails on the tanned muscular body in which I was laying upon.

"Ow! You know if you grab any tighter you would be drawing blood and bruising. Though, I can take the pain and I am pretty tough. Tough as nails! I am no whimp like you." He remarked rather cockily and rudely.

I found it quite annoying how he just saved me from most likely death and then offended me straight off! It puts me in a very odd situation. I am thankful that he saved me but I am ticked off that he called me whimp! I mean I have probably suffered much more torture than he has ever endured. I am not just going let him win like that. I am going to make him taste his own medicine, even if he did save my life.

"Well if you say you are as tough as nails than why whimper 'Ow' and mention I was grasping too tight! And who are you to call me a whimp after most of what I have suffered?" I retorted mockingly and passionately.

He now turned around, crowed loudly while throwing me up in the air making me kick and scream and tumble all around in the sky. While I was tumbling back down, he twisted to his back and put his hands to the back of his head posing a cocky stance. He then caught me making us see each other face to face. A grin then grew on his mouth as he stared into my eyes. I casually stared back into his. They were rather beautiful. A brilliant aqua blue encircling around his pupil. It was here that I realised that he is the one from my dreams if this isn't already a dream. But, I figured that this is way too realistic to be a dream and yet all my dreams have been so realistic so who's to know if this isn't one of them. But there is something different about this one. Not only the fact in which this one is ending differently but I just have this gut feeling that this isn't a dream. I just have a feeling that this is somehow all real. I was then interrupted with my thinking as the boy spoke.

"Wendy?" He whispered in a surprised tone.

"Huh?" I replied confusingly. Does he really think I am Wendy?

"Wendy! You're here! You didn't grow up! We're going to have a mother again! The lost boys will be so thrilled. Where have you been? Why are you dressed weirdly? Where is..." He stopped for moment reaching out to my chest.

"my kiss?" He said rather depressingly.

I then contemplated on what to say. Should I even say his name? I know I swore I would never say it but at a time like this I couldn't help myself.

"Peter...I am not Wendy. I think you have gotten our faces mixed up or something. But my name is not Wendy. I don't know you. Well I do but we have never met before." I replied trying to comfort him.

"Then how do you know my name! Oh, Wendy! You have forgotten, haven't you. You said you would never forget." He replied half sad half angry.

"I know your name because I have read and heard stories about you. My Aunt used to read all the stories to me every time she tucked me into bed. Losing your shadow, when you saved Tiger Lily almost drowning while doing so to not only save her but Wendy as well, saving Tinkerbell from death after she drank the wicked poison which Hook intended to kill you with and my favourite defeating Captain Hook and feeding him to the Tic Toc Croc which swallowed him whole. They truly are my favourite stories and absolutely thrilling as well." I explained getting lost amongst all the amazing adventures. I forgot how much I loved these stories. They always gave me hope that one day maybe I could seek adventures just as thrilling.

Soon I was getting whisked away quite vigorously and Peter was becoming deathly quiet. We eventually zoomed to the beach near the shore. Peter swiftly settled me down like I was as light as a feather and then quickly let go of me walking away from me. He then did something I did not see coming. He stopped dramatically, pulled out his dagger and turned around pointing the sharp, cold weapon at my throat.

"How do you know so much? Are you a spy from Hook's crew? Or do you know something that I do not know? Is this some trick of Hook's? Speak the truth or I will not hesitate to slit your throat!" He remarked coldly.

I froze in shock at not only at the blade pointed at my throat but at the bitterness in Peter's voice. It was so cold that my whole body quivered at the sound of it.

"I believe you would. But you have got this all wrong. I told you! My Aunt used to tell me stories about you and somehow after a rough and eventful night I got here flying in the sky for one minute and then next minute I am falling toward the cold depths of water. Then, that's when you came in and saved me a world full of hurt. I really don't know anything else! I promise!" I felt the blade digging in deeper. I wailed as the pressure became more and more.

"Please! I just want to be free and not worry about anything else. I wanted adventure. To find a way out of my miserable life. I don't want to go back home but I don't want to die. I am sincerely telling you the truth. Please believe me! I don't know where else to go!" Tears started to fill my eyes and I started to whimper and plead. I slowly felt the blade loosen at my throat and I coughed out a sigh of relief. My knees then buckled and gave way, making me collapse to the sand. I sobbed for minute or two and then cleaned myself up. I then looked at Peter who wore a horribly guilty face. I could tell her was feeling sorry but I know that there would be no way that he would apologize. I know him too well from the stories that he is too proud to admit such a thing. After looking at the sorrowful face my eyes dropped down to the sand behind Peter. It was then that I became bound with curiosity and had to ask Peter a question.

"Peter? Where is your shadow?" I queried trying to change the topic and make conversation.

"I lost it somewhere back in London. Moira's place actually. I was going to bring her back to Never land when instead I found someone else and then they unexpectedly just started yelling at me and so I was shocked and ran away, causing the gush of wind to slam the window on my shadow making it snap off again... wait a second...that girl? Was that?" he walked over to me examining my features. I blushed realising that it was me and that he was realising the same thing.

"It was you!" He accused.

"Well, yes! but you really frightened me and caused me to jump frantically on the inside. You can't just fly into somebody's room and talk to them. It can really cause them to freak out!... Wait did you say that you were going to take a girl name Moira back to here?" I replied curiously.

"Yeah. That was her house. I met her when visiting Margaret. She too already knew about me and came with me to Never Land."

"So you are telling me that my Aunt Moira came here to Never Land?" I asked in a surprised tone.

"Yeah. We had so much fun and so many adventures. I taught her how to fight and fly. She was pretty brave for a girl. She was our mother after Margaret. She used to tell the best stories but never as good as Wendy. Wait. What? You are Moira's niece?" He answered rather cheerfully and as his own self.

"Yeah! Well not really. She is more of a family friend. We just call her our Aunt because she is just like family to us...Wow! How could she never tell me?! This is amazing! I never thought of Aunt Moira ever visiting this place. It does explain how she described the stories so well and in so much detail." There was a slight pause after we let all the recent information set in. I took the time to look at my favourite fairytale character.

You could tell how many adventures and journeys he had been through. It was also quite evident that he spent most of the time outside. His skin was a caramel brown and was peeling slightly in different places. His hair was a bright, sun bleached blonde with dark roots and it was shaggy and beachy. His eyes were as dreamy as the skies above and his crystal blue irises were swirling around delightfully. His grin was contagious and I couldn't help but smile every time I saw his baby teeth. Peter looked only thirteen yet to take my Aunt to Never Land when she was a child and to take someone like Wendy (who had live around the early 1900s) he had to be over a hundred years old. It was incredible. The stories were true! Everything Aunt Moira had said was true. Peter Pan is true!

Suddenly I saw Peter glancing at me strangely like he saw something odd about me.

"What is the matter?" I questioned wondering what possibly could be wrong.

"Ah. Nothing! It is just the way your standing. There is something odd about it."

"Huh?"

I looked down to see how I was standing. Oh my gosh! Peter was right! I had unconsciously spread my legs and put my closed fists on my hips. But I never stand like this. This is the iconic Peter Pan stance. I never let myself steal it from him. I looked back at Peter who was now staring at something behind me. His mouth half dropped at the sight of it. I cautiously turned to see what the big fuss was. As I turned around, I saw nothing but the white powdery sand and the crystal clear ocean. What was Peter even worrying about?

However, as I hesitantly turned my head down, I saw the problem and my mouth half dropped at the sight same as Peter's. Right there was a shadow attached to me but you could clearly see that it wasn't mine. It wasn't my shadow! How could a different shadow possibly attach itself to me? It all just didn't make sense, especially when I knew exactly whose shadow it was.

"Peter, I think I found your shadow." I stuttered, flabbergasted at the extraordinarily unusual scene.


End file.
